Senior leadership at M. D. Anderson Cancer Center (MDACC) is comprised of the President and 4 Vice Presidents representing basic, translational, clinical and prevention programs. These leaders are responsible for collaborations across programs, direction and strategic planning, oversight of shared resources, education, community outreach and budgetary oversight Over the past five years, Dr. John Mendelsohn has provided consistent and strong leadership as President of MDACC and PI of the CCSG. Dr. Robert Bast has continued to coordinate the Office of Translational Research and is Co-Pi of the CCSG, aiding Dr. Mendelsohn in coordinating Cancer Center Programs and Shared Resources. Dr. Maurie Markman serves as Vice President of Clinical Research, including leadership of the Clinical Trials Support Resource and the Protocol Review and Monitoring System. Dr. Raymond DuBois, who joined MDACC this year, serves as Provost. He will oversee all academic and research activities at MDACC. MDACC is currently recruiting for our next Vice President for Cancer Prevention.